


[Podfic] Despite

by falls_the_shadow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 03, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falls_the_shadow/pseuds/falls_the_shadow
Summary: A bounty hunter finds them in south Texas, Hannibal takes exception to his treatment of Will, and Will gets a look behind the veil. The working title for this was "Hannibal does something terrible" and that's pretty accurate.Fic by emungereRead by falls_the_shadow





	[Podfic] Despite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202867) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> So! This is my first ever venture into podfic. It's not perfect but I hope you enjoy it! I love this fic and it seemed like a great one to get started with. Feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: I have included a sound effect to mark scene changes at the same points as they are marked in the original fic. It is a high string noise, which I don't think is too loud and that I hope won't bother anyone. That is the only effect I've added and it is the same every time.**
> 
> **If this prevents you from being able to listen, please let me know and I would be more than happy to upload an FX free version as well. Thanks!**
> 
> You can also reach me at my [Tumblr](http://and-seem-the-saint.tumblr.com/)

**Length:** 23:45  
**File Size:** 33MB  
**Download:** Mediafire [ mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c033amy6jn32is5/Despite_Podfic_6.1.17.mp3)


End file.
